Of Tears and Venom
by fireboltfx
Summary: When fighting the Basilisk it injects more venom than expected, and Harry might not survive it, even with Fawkes' help, so Fawkes takes Harry with him, through his burning and it changes Harry. But How? With permission of TheDivineDemon
1. Of Fighting and Burning

_**Of Tears and Venom**_

Summary: When fighting the Basilisk it injects more venom than expected, and Harry might not survive it, even with Fawkes' help, so Fawkes takes Harry with him, through his burning and it changes Harry. But How? With permission of TheDivineDemon

Disclaimer: I don't any of this, that pleasure is all to JKR and TheDivineDemon, most of the start is Demon's, but I have edited it slightly, it changes more from his/hers as it goes on.

Chapter 1: Of Fighting and Burning

As the sword went up through the roof of the mouth of the huge beast in front of the messy haired child, it pulled back slightly. Harry was yanked into the air by his shoulder; he hung there for a second. Then a large crack resounded throughout the chamber and he tumbled to the floor painfully, with about a foot long bit of fang sticking about two inches above his right shoulder, with only the very tip sticking out of just above the inside of his elbow. The 12 year old child looked around for the monster to finish him off, however saw it was in the final stages of its death throes. 

"Oh, how the 'Mighty' have fallen, look at you now, gasping into the dirt as your life fades from you, how does it feel to know that you have failed her Harry Potter?" Said a ghostly image that wasn't so insubstantial anymore. Harry looked at the phantom that called itself Riddle, he then looked at the diary that lay next to the body of the red haired girl, and came to the conclusion, that the diary must be his connection to the world.

"Oh yeah Riddle, I haven't failed yet!" He said with determination, Riddle looked confused as Harry crawled towards the body, and then gained a horrified look when he saw the movement the boy was about to make, and lunged at him. Harry crawled his way to the book, wrenched the fang out of his arm, and plunged it down into the diary. There was an unearthly scream, and the spectre vanished into a golden light, and out of the diary poured a viscous black substance that he realised must have been ink. 

Harry rolled onto his back the very last of his energy used up. Fawkes seeing this went over to him and landed on his chest.

"Looks like this is it Fawkes, I can feel the venom of the basilisk running through me, it's going to kill me, thank you, just take her back please." The young child asked with a pleading but gradually fading voice. With that the phoenix started to cry, the tears started to land on the gaping hole left by the fang of the giant reptile.

"Thank you for the relief, Fawkes, but the venom is too far along; I'm still going to die. Thank you." He said in a whisper and a resigning tone in his voice. Fawkes gave a longing trill, then a forced one, as he forced his body through a burning day early, willing it to take the courageous boy bellow him. They both vanished into flames, leaving a thick silence to fall into the chamber, broken up only by the girls breathing. The only evidence that they had been there being a rather large ash pile on the floor. 

A/N: Thank you for reading this, in relation to my other story, I have lost my muse for that, and there are too many glaring mistakes in there, I will get back to it, but I'll have to rewrite it first, I don't like the way he knows so much, without a teacher.

I love this story by TheDivineDemon, and hope to do it some justice; you'll soon see that there will be some glaring differences. And also I am a British writer instead of an American one, so some spellings and certain mannerisms will be different.

Thank you for taking some time out of your day to read this.


	2. Of Ashes and Infirmaries

Disclaimer: I don't any of this, that pleasure is all to JKR and TheDivineDemon, most of the start is Demon's, but I have edited it slightly, it changes more from his/hers as it goes on.

A/N: Something I forgot to add last time is that I'm not planning on incorporating Horcruxes into this the scar on Harry's forehead was just some dark magic, Like Dumbledore's knee.

Of Ashes and Infirmaries

The silence was thick on the chamber, broken only by a young girls breathing. All of a sudden the ash pile started to move, and out came a baby chick, and a small human child who looked like he may only be 6 months old, and naked as the day he was born. The chick started to move around looking for something, when he saw the human; he let out a joyous trill.

About half an hour after the chick and child had emerged from the ash, the chick had grown to be the size of a peregrine falcon, and the child now looked like he was about a year old. The girl lying in front of the statue started to stir, and the firebird let out a trill of urgency, as it wanted to get them back up to the surface, as he could feel his master was worried, and would be sending the teachers to search for them, where they would have to declare the four people down here dead, as there was no way of getting to them without him, and he still wasn't big enough to fly out with them, or transport them yet. The girl looking around saw both the phoenix and the child next to each other and fainted when seeing the child was naked. Fawkes let out a groan like trill, thinking they now had to wait another while before he could get them out, at least if the girl was awake he could get them both to the collapse in the tunnel.

After another hour of waking, were the child continued to grow at a semi-rapid rate, and the girl just lay there, Fawkes was big enough to finally begin to move the boy, and to be able to transport them both to the infirmary in the school above. He picked up the boy with one claw, not scratching him with his talons, and moved him over to next to the girl. Grabbing hold of the unconscious girl with his other claw, and burst into fire.

In the infirmary the nurse, Madam Pomphry, was bustling around, worrying about her favourite when she heard a 'hiisop' and felt a small wave of heat appear behind her. Turning around she saw that, a small messy haired child, couldn't be older that one and the Weasley girl had appeared in her infirmary, she rushed over to them, picking up the child, she put him in one of the beds close to her office, and leaving the red head on the bed they appeared on, she turned to Fawkes thanked him, and asked him to take a letter to the headmaster, he nodded, and let out a trill of affirmation. Poppy disappeared into her office and closed the door behind her from habit, picked up a bit of parchment and a quill, and started to pen a letter to the headmaster about the mysterious child, and the girl the staff had been looking for, and almost given up for dead had appeared in the infirmary due to Fawkes. She then got some string to tie it to Fawkes, went back out and tied it on, before Fawkes went and disappeared in a flash of flame.

Poppy Pomphry then went over to the unknown child, and started to cast some charms over him, to make sure that there was nothing wrong with him, apart from what looked like a fever, there wasn't. She got a potion from the potions cupboard and said a spell that meant the potion would go down the right hole, and poured the correct dosage down his throat, and then conjured a cold, damp flannel above his head. After the boy, she checked the girl, and finding nothing wrong with her except an almost miniscule amount of magical exhaustion, she let her rest for the while longer that it would take for the headmaster to come down with the girl's parents.

Dumbledore strode through the door followed by a mid-sized entourage of, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and a grouchy Severus Snape. He saw the strange 1 year old boy, and recognised him almost immediately."Poppy, this child is Harry Potter, although he is not the twelve year old boy that he should be he looks about one, this is roughly what he looked like for his birthday when Lily and James invited me."

"Well he only has a fever, so I suggest waiting a few days, although if no improvement is shown, I would say move him to St. Mungos."

"Of course Poppy." At that moment in time, Fawkes flamed into the infirmary, and seeing the flannel on Harry's forehead he flew down, and took it off.

"No, you silly bird, he has a fever." Pomphry said, Fawkes cried a trill of denial, and shook his head, Dumbledore, having lived with the phoenix as his familiar for fifty years, knew roughly what Fawkes was trying to say."Poppy, I don't think that he does, Fawkes is implying that he doesn't and if he healed him he can't have, you know the power of phoenix tears."

"Of course headmaster."

During this conversation, the Weasley parents had gone over to Ginny, "Poppy, would it be OK to try and wake Ginny, she must have gone through something awful?" Molly asked after the conversation between Poppy and the headmaster had finished. "You may, she is fine, just suffering from mild magic exhaustion." After Poppy had said they could, Molly gently shook Ginny to get her to wake up. Ginny started to stir, feeling very groggy, and confused. She saw her mum and dad first. "Mum, Dad, what's going on, the last thing I remember is I was in a stone chamber, with only a child, and baby bird, and before that I was walking to the Gryffindor common room."

"Darling we have found out that you were possessed, and were taken down into the chamber of secrets. At this point we are uncertain to what happened, however after that we don't know what happened, we just know that you appeared in here with Harry Potter, about five minutes ago when Fawkes flamed in with you and him."

"Harry Potter? I just knew we were meant to be, he is even saving me now, this proves that one day we are going to marry each other. Where is my future husband?" Ginny squealed in excitement about being saved by her own knight in shining armour. "He's in the bed near the matron's office dear." She said pointing to the bed holding the small child. "But mum he's so small that can't be Harry Potter, can he not bear the sight of me, will I need to make myself prettier so that I can get his attention?" She asked worried that her knight wasn't here to greet his princess himself. "No dear, that is him, we don't know what happened but Professor Dumbledore has confirmed that, the child over there is Harry Potter, and what he looked like at about 1." She said to try and calm her daughter down. "OK mum, he must have done something really brave to be like that."

At that point the adults left with Ginny leaving soon after. The teachers going to the headmaster's office, Molly and Arthur going home, as their daughter had now been found safe and well, and Ron had climbed back up the slide and told the teachers where Lockhart was. Ginny went back to the Gryffindor after she had been cleared by Madam Pomphry, and was under the advisement not to use too much magic for the next three or four days.

A/N: That's all folks chapter 3 is pretty much written, so be prepared for it in roughly a week. Have fun.

World's fastest broom signing out.


End file.
